As the world continues to become increasingly connected over vast/various communication networks, network/service operators/providers are continuously confronted with the challenge of providing efficient, high-quality service to users/devices. For example, as a network/service operator seeks to implement additional resources to support an existing network, or is providing resources in the first instance (such as during an initial deployment of a given, new network), technicians/site surveyors are dispatched to identify candidate locations/objects (e.g., utility poles) that will best serve as a host site of the resources. Reports/Data prepared/gathered by the technicians are subsequently reviewed/analyzed by, e.g., engineers to ultimately select a location/object from the candidate locations/objects. Thus, the identification/selection of a location/object is time and labor intensive and is susceptible to error (e.g., is susceptible to misinterpretation or miscommunication between technicians and engineers), potentially resulting in costly rework and increased product/service development cycle times. Still further, the reports/data may potentially miss/overlook/ignore information, such that a selected candidate location might not be the optimum location. As a result, the service that is obtained/provided by the resources when deployed/implemented may be sub-optimal in some instances.